JB Markowicz
JB "Defalt" Marcowicz is a disc jockey who works in Dot ConneXion at Ambrose Theatre, and a blackhat hacker for hire who works against DedSec. He is a minor antagonist in Watch Dogs, but his actions cause a great deal of moral damage to Aiden and his allies. ( yang jelas bukan orang indo ) Events of Watch Dogs Aiden first hears mention of Marcowicz when Clara Lille reports a series of digital probes, "mostly from script kiddies," but that a further probe by a hacker known as Defalt made them nervous. T-Bone claims that Marcowicz is "brilliant", and that he could cause them serious trouble. Later on, Defalt hacks The Bunker and steals the data that Aiden stole from Iraq. While doing so, he distracts the team by exposing Clara's involvement with the Merlaut job that inadvertently lead to Lena's death. After this, his virus proceeds to delete the blackmail from the Bunker servers. Later, T-Bone locates and breaks into Defalt's apartment and discovers a wealth of advanced, prototype technology. Before he can take any of it, Defalt's alarms go off, calling Fixers to the scene, from which Aiden helps T-Bone escape. Aiden manages to track Defalt to his day job as a DJ at Dot ConneXion. Defalt hacks into the Profiler app, changing all identifying qualities to mocking statements and meme-based jokes. Defalt unintentionally leaves a trail that allows Aiden to track him down; however, when Aiden reaches Defalt's laptop webcam, giving him a clear view on Defalt, the masked hacker notices and discreetly gives the webcam - and Aiden - the finger before plunging the entire club into a blackout. Defalt then attempts an escape via the roof of the building, also hiring Fixers to keep Aiden occupied on the rooftop so he can make a getaway. Aiden manages to kill all the Fixers and follows him out of the alley where he is making an escape in his Rosewood. After chasing Defalt around the city while downloading the stolen data back from him, Aiden is then able to incapacitate his car. : Note: Aiden is able to incapacitate Defalt's car only if the player can manage to do so. If not, Defalt will evade Aiden, and T-Bone will lead Aiden to the spot of Defalt's parked car, abandoned along with his rat mask. Appearance Defalt has an interesting set of attire, most notably his bright blue neon rat mask. His face is never seen. He wears a dark grey hoodie with a pixelated 'Defalt' written across the center. Trivia *Defalt bears an uncanny resemblance to the popular real-life house music producer, Deadmau5. Defalt's mask resembles a rat, whereas Deadmau5's mask is that of a mouse. * When profiled, his sub-description is listed as "twoplustwoisfive", this is likely a reference to the George Orwell novel 1984. This may also be an allusion to the Deadmau5 album "4x4=12". *Defalt's name is a modified version of the word default. It could also be a stab at newly-started programmers who misspell default as defalt, an error that causes scripts to fail, usually made by lower-skilled hackers. *In Dot ConneXion, Defalt uses binary code in his ctOS profile, like "01010010 01001111" as his name; "01000110" as his interesting fact; and "01001100" as his occupation. If put together, this can be translated in binary code to "ROFL," an internet acronym for the phrase "Rolling On Floor Laughing." *He appears to have a grudge against the group DedSec. In his apartment a poster of the DedSec symbol can be clearly seen and appears to have been used as a dart board as there are several sharp objects stuck in the poster. The feeling appears to be mutual as DedSec refers to him as a "weakling" and a "coward". **Defalt wanted to be part of DedSec's council but was rejected, as they didn't want people with public images, which goes against DedSec's wishes for being anonymous (even if his face was covered), as stated in an Audio Log by G1gg1L3s, another member of DedSec. *Defalt's symbol appears as the logo for "Digital Trips," suggesting that he wrote and programmed them. *His ctOS profile shows that his income is over $8,675,300 dollars a year. This is most likely untrue, given the fact that when Aiden Pearce uses the Profiler (after Defalt hacked it), all the other guests have hacked statuses, including ridiculous incomes. * If he is spared, his fate afterwards is unknown - he is never mentioned or seen again, despite the fact that Aiden calls the encounter "not the last I'll see of him." * Towards the end of the campaign, in an audio log, Lucky Quinn refers to Defalt as "promising." Gallery Watch Dogs Defalt.jpg Defalt2.jpeg Defalt.jpg Asasa.jpg maxresdefault.jpg|DJ Defalt, discreetly giving Aiden (through the webcam) the finger Category:Characters Category:Characters in Watch Dogs Category:Antagonists